criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Seed of Doubt
A Seed of Doubt is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-sixth case of the season. It is featured as the fourth case set in the Viola Gardens district of Aurelia. Plot Following the discovery that Nigel Riordan was linked to "The Crows", the player and Lydia were called to the residence world famous model Minnie Broussard as the cleaner had reported finding a body. When they arrived at Minnie's rooftop garden, they found Minnie dead with a flower sprouting from her open mouth. Dom commented on how he didn't understand why looks were important before confirming that Minnie was strangled before the killer placed the flower in her mouth. They first suspected animal shelter owner Juliet Oland, Crows cultist Colton Fairview and the victim's fan Sue Rivera before hearing from Fiona and Victoria that Minnie was scheduled to make an appearance at a fashion show later that day. At the fashion show, they suspected wealthy man Nicholas Rivera and model Florentine Granville. While Lydia and the player recapped the investigation, Chief Aleiso informed the pair that the fashion show was about to start and that all evidence could be lost. The duo quickly searched the area once more and discovered more of the suspect's motivations. With this new evidence, they arrested Juliet Oland for Minnie's murder. Juliet admitted her guilt and explained that she and Minnie were childhood friends. She recounted how they both dreamed of being models when they grew up but an accident in a science classroom caused by Minnie left Juliet with permanent acid burns on her face. The pair grew apart over the years until Juliet spotted her outside the animal shelter. Infuriated that Minnie destroyed her dreams and achieved them herself, Juliet strangled Minnie with her scarf and planted a flower in her mouth to stage the body. At her trial, she was sentenced to 20 years in prison by Judge Rodriguez. Florence suggested that they could recruit Crows cultist Colton Fairview as an informant for the police in order to take down the Crows for good. They soon found his crow necklace in the rooftop garden and met him there. When the team asked him about being their informant, Colton told them that he would consider it if they protected his mother from the Crows as the cult had tendencies to harm family members in cases of revolt. They soon helped Colton's mother Elizabeth Fairview find her luggage and helped her to a safe house owned by the police before Colton accepted. After Lydia and the player helped Victoria talk to Florentine about getting fashion show tickets, the team soon decided to go ask Colton for information when Silvano came into the precinct to inform them of the shocking news that Viola Gardens Mayor Nigel Riordan had been found assassinated inside his home. Summary Victim *'Minnie Broussard' (found with her flower sprouting from her mouth) Murder Weapon *'Scarf' Killer *'Juliet Oland' Suspects Profile *The suspect gardens *The suspect wears Lavender Lust cream *The suspect owns a collie Appearance *The suspect wears lipstick Profile *The suspect gardens *The suspect wears Lavender Lust cream *The suspect owns a collie Profile *The suspect gardens *The suspect wears Lavender Lust cream *The suspect owns a collie Appearance *The suspect wears lipstick Profile *The suspect wears Lavender Lust cream *The suspect owns a collie Profile *The suspect gardens *The suspect wears Lavender Lust cream *The suspect owns a collie Appearance *The suspect wears lipstick Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer gardens. *The killer wears Lavender Lust cream. *The killer owns a collie. *The killer weighs at least 140 lbs. *The killer wears lipstick. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Rooftop Garden. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Victim’s Handbag) *Examine Victim’s Handbag. (Result: Faded Planner) *Examine Faded Planner. (Result: Personal Planner; New Crime Scene: Animal Shelter) *Investigate Animal Shelter. (Clues: Broken Stone, Paper Bag, Torn Fabric; New Suspect: Juliet Oland) *Examine Broken Stene. (Result: Talisman Symbol) *Examine Symbol. (Result: The Crows Symbol; New Suspect: Colton Fairview) *Speak to Colton about the cult. *Examine Paper Bag. (Result: Fan Poster; New Suspect: Sue Rivera) *Ask Sue about Minnie Broussard. *Speak to Juliet about the victim visiting her shelter. *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Scarf) *Analyze Scarf. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer gardens) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears Lavender Lust cream) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Fashion Show. (Clues: Torn Paper, Faded Magazine Cover, Bag of Fertilizer) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Guest List; New Suspect; Nicholas Rivera) *Ask Nicholas about attending the fashion show. (Attribute: Nicholas wears Lavender Lust cream) *Examine Faded Magazine Cover. (Result: Magazine Cover’ New Suspect: Florentine Granville) *Ask Florentine about her friend’s death. (Attribute: Florentine uses Lavender Lust cream) *Examine Bag of Fertilizer. (Result: Diamond Ring) *Analyze Diamond Ring. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a collie; New Crime Scene: Animal Pens) *Investigate Animal Pens. (Clues: Locked Photo Album, Animal Toys) *Examine Locked Photo Album. (Result: Photo Album) *Confront Sue about her obsession. (Attribute: Sue gardens, wears Lavender Lust cream and owns a collie, Nicholas owns a collie) *Examine Animal Toys. (Result: Victim’s Book) *Analyze Victim’s Book. (06:00:00) *Confront Juliet about cutting the victim’s head off in her book. (Attribute: Juliet gardens, wears Lavender Lust cream and owns a collie) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Catwalk. (Clues: Drinks Cabinet, Bulletin Board, Notepad) *Examine Drinks Cabinet. (Result: Toothbrush) *Analyze Toothbrush. (07:00:00) *Speak to Nicholas about the victim falsely believing she was his daughter. *Examine Bulletin Board. (Result: Conspiracy Board) *Speak to Colton about the victim being a member of the cult. (Attribute: Colton gardens, wears Lavender Lust cream and owns a collie) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Fashion Schedule) *Ask Florentine about being cut from the fashion show. (Attribute: Florentine gardens and owns a collie) *Investigate Rooftop Balcony. (Clues: Ice Bucket, Hand Mirror) *Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Seed) *Analyze Seed. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs at least 140lbs) *Examine Hand Mirror. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears lipstick) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Hidden in the Hedges (4/6). (No stars) Hidden in the Hedges (4/6) *Investigate Rooftop Garden. (Clue: Gardening Tools) *Examine Gardening Tools. (Result: Crow Necklace) *Examine Crow Necklace. (Result: C Fairview) *Talk to Colton about being an informant for the team. *Investigate Animal Shelter. (Clue: Basket of Toys) *Examine Basket of Toys. (Result: Elizabeth's Dog) *Return the dog to Elizabeth Fairview and escort her to the safehouse. (Reward: Burger) *Ensure Colton keeps his promise. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Florentine about getting some tickets. *Investigate Fashion Show. (Clue: Locked Clutch) *Examine Locked Clutch. (Result: Fashion Show Passes) *Thank Florentine for the passes. (Reward: Flower Brooch) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, “plant a seed of doubt”, meaning to cause someone to have doubts, worries, or concerns with a doubtful or worrisome idea. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Viola Gardens